1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat propeller and more particularly pertains to such propellers which may be easily repaired or modified by the quick replacement of one or more blades of such propeller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of replaceable blades for boat propellers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of replacing propellers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, and require fairly complicated efforts to remove and/or replace such blades. Typical of such prior art propellers are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,979; 4,984,968; 4,692,097; and 3,790,304.
In this respect, the propeller construction according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a propeller primarily developed for the purpose of easy blade removal and replacement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved boat propellers which can be easily repaired. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.